


Conferencing

by KaylaShay



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_ficathon, Multi, Phone Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim had just found something he never knew he needed and then Vance sent him to LA for a week. But a phone call from Tony makes everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conferencing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylorgibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/gifts).



> **Rating** : FR21  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario or CBS, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Slash  
>  **Pairings** : Gibbs/DiNozzo/McGee  
>  **Warnings** : none  
>  **Word Count** : 2,000  
>  **Beta** : a very quick and dirty one by azraelz_angel  
>  **Written For** : taylorgibbs for her ncis-ficathon prompt  
>  **Author's Note** : I totally had a fic all planned out for a different prompt and threesome, but the muse didn't cooperate in getting it done in time. So I wrote this today and plan to finish the other one later when the muse does cooperate.

It wasn't the type of convention that Tim was used to. There were no people in elaborate costumes. There wasn't a scantily clad girl to be found. No one was fighting over places in long lines for the panels. It was the first time he'd every found a convention boring.

Typically, everyone would think that he would be the first to jump at large industries touting the latest in surveillance equipment. There was also the demonstration of the newest laser technology that could be used for mapping crime scenes. And Abby had all but commanded him to be in the front row as they talked about some of the new testing methods for minute traces of substances. Had his head been in the right place, he would have been in seventh heaven and geeking out just as much as he would at a comic convention.

Instead, he was thinking about Gibbs and Tony and what he was missing out on. It still shocked him that he was part of a relationship with the two men. He had assumed for years that he could never have a chance with either of them. While he knew through Abby that Tony swung both ways, Tim had always assumed that the man wanted Ziva. And in Tim's mind, there was no way in hell that Gibbs would be interested in men, especially in him.

Then Ziva left for the final time and the world promptly turned itself on its head. It had been ten at night when Tony's distinct knocking sounded on the door. Tim knew better than to ignore the man, so he opened it only to be pulled out in the hallway and toward the elevator.

Tim was barely able to convince Tony to let him go back inside and get some clothes over his boxers and grab his keys before they were on the road. Tony was uncharacteristically silent, but Tim could tell after a few minutes that they were heading towards Gibbs' house and he breathed a sigh of relief. Tim knew that Tony routinely spent time with the Boss and even spent the night after a few beers, but it was a new thing for him to be dragged along. He could only hope that Gibbs would be able to sort Tony out and he could get back home.

Gibbs didn't look bothered that Tony had brought him along. Tim actually thought the man seemed a little relieved to have them both there. He didn't hesitate tossing another steak over the fire and Tim didn't have the heart to tell the older man that he wasn't hungry at almost midnight.

The steak and beer were consumed in near silence. Then before Tim could mention anything about going home, he was being kissed. It had taken him a few seconds to process that Tony was kissing him and then his heart stopped when he saw Gibbs' blue eyes staring at him over Tony's shoulder. Tony pulled back when Gibbs placed a hand on the other man's shoulder and then Tim watched in shocked silence as Tony turned to kiss Gibbs too.

Beyond Tony's request of wanting both of them, not much talking occurred. All Tim could remember from that first time was a blur of hands, cocks and tongues. It wasn't until the sun was creeping across the living room floor that Tim blinked his eyes open and saw Gibbs running his fingers through Tony's hair. When the man asked if he was okay with everything, Tim just nodded and their relationship started.

Now he was separated from the other men for the first time since the whirlwind had started. Vance had all but ordered Tim to attend the conference in California and also do some consulting with the team in LA. And this was the end of the first day of what appeared to be a very long six days looming in front of him.

With some cordial goodbyes to a few of the others attending the two day conference on emerging technology in criminology, Tim made his way to the room that was his for the next week. After spending the last two weeks with Gibbs and Tony the idea of the empty room awaiting him did not seem appeasing. He hadn't realized how lonely his life had become until he was able to spend every night with the other two men.

Of course, being around Tony 24/7 was a drastic change from his nights of solitude with his writing or video games. However, Tim was surprised to find that Tony was actually a lot calmer outside of work and around Gibbs. He was especially calm after hours of sex with two other people.

The biggest surprise had been when Gibbs had asked for him and Tony to take turns fucking him. The times that Tim had allowed himself to picture Gibbs in a sexual fantasy had always seen the man on top. But being allowed to see Gibbs' more vulnerable side had taken Tim's breath away.

Once he made it to the room, Tim wasted no time stripping his suit off and propping himself up on the bed. While the laptop wasn't the same as his typewriter, he could use it in a pinch. Anything was better than thinking about what Gibbs and Tony were doing without him.

It wasn't ten minutes before his phone rang with the James Bond theme signaling a call from Tony. With a grin, Tim set his laptop aside and answered.

"McTraveler!" Tony's voice sounded clear over the phone and Tim felt the pang of separation ease just a bit. "How was day one? Had to be better than the last one I went to. It was back before Kate joined the team and I think I slept through half of it. Although I did like the one on interrogation tactics. Though the presenter had nothing on the Boss. Wasn't that right Boss?"

Before Tim could get a word in, he heard Gibbs say, "Yup."

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "You scared the guy shitless when he picked you to be his suspect in the scenario. You had the man confessing to things he did as a kid before it was over. Wish I had a recording of that. So, did you bring any hot technical geek back to your room with you?"

Up front, Tony's question sounded like his usual teasing, but after getting to really know him the last few weeks, Tim could hear the worry underneath. Wanting to ease his fears quickly, Tim responded.

"Nope, just me and the laptop. It's kind of boring actually," Tim admitted.

"Never thought I'd hear the day, Tim," Tony said, his voice brightening. "So what you wearing?"

Tim felt his heart flutter in his chest. If he was right, it sounded like Tony was going to engage in phone sex. Tim had been very adventurous in his sex life over the years and had even engaged in some online sex via chat programs. But that was written word versus actually talking to the person. He felt his face flush and thought briefly about how thick the walls were to his room.

"My boxers," he finally answered, willing to play along. "The black silk ones you slipped in my bag," he added as he reached down to palm himself. He wasn't sure how Gibbs would be participating, but Tim could live with Tony detailing everything that was going on.

"Bet they feel awesome. I know I like the red ones I keep at the office for emergencies."

Tim could hear some rustling of fabric over the phone and decided to get comfortable. He put the phone on speaker and set it on the nightstand. Then he thanked Tony's added items to his bag as he grabbed the tube lube he'd found in his toiletry kit. He popped the cap and with a dollop on his hand reached inside the silk shorts for his already growing erection.

"Where you guys at?" Tim asked, shocked at how husky his voice already sounded.

"Basement," Gibbs' voice chimed in, his voice sounded a little further away from the phone. "Got Tony bent over the work table."

Tim could picture it in his head and he thrust his hips up thinking about it.

"Yeah, Tim," Tony said breathlessly, his voice sounding like he was right next to Tim on the bed. "Gibbs just pushed me down and kicked my legs apart. My arms are stretched out just to hold on. Now he's –huh- pulling my boxers down and got a hand on my cock. I can feel him rubbing against my ass. He's so hard. You hard, Tim?"

Tim nodded and then realized he needed to speak in order for them to hear. He managed to stutter out a response he hoped was affirmative. He could hear Tony's heavy breathing mixing with his own and was shocked that he was already on the edge of his orgasm.

"Stop," Gibbs barked and Tim didn't hesitate to obey, his hand gripping the base of his cock as he ceased stroking it. "Make it last," and Tim knew that Gibbs was talking to both him and Tony.

"He's got a finger in me now, Tim," Tony was saying a moment later. "Make that two. Stretching me out."

Tim pulled his boxers off and pulled his knees up. He grabbed the lube and slicked up his other hand. He slipped a finger inside himself while he started stroking his cock again.

"I'm fingering myself," he huffed out. "Going to get two in there and try to hit my prostate. Bet you're feeling that table on your thighs. That hard wood under your chest."

He could hear Tony's breathing pick up speed. "You'll still be able to see the bruises when you get back. And he hasn't even started fucking-"

Tony's voice cut off and Tim could hear him breathing and Gibbs' grunting.

"Fuck him hard, Boss," Tim found himself saying. "Slap his ass."

Tim was rewarded with the sound of Gibbs' sturdy hand connecting with Tony's firm ass. Tony cried out and Gibbs gave a few more slaps that echoed over the phone.

"Yeah, just like that. Harder, faster…" Tim wasn't sure if it was him or Tony that was babbling out the words. "God, Gibbs!"

Tim plunged his fingers in as far as it could go and arched his back as come spurted onto his stomach in steady streams.

"Yeah, Tony take it. Come for us," and Tim heard the stuttered breathing he'd learned to associate with Tony coming mixed with Gibbs' short cry.

It took Tim a minute to register that he could hear the faint sound of lips pressing against skin and pictured in his mind that Gibbs was draped across Tony's back and was kissing the man's shoulder.

"You good, Tim?" Gibbs asked as Tim dipped a finger into his own come and put it to his lips to suck it off.

"Yeah," he said drowsily. "Wish I was there. Would lick Tony clean."

"Sounds good," Tony chimed him, sounding like he was high. Gibbs just grunted.

"If I go to sleep now, it's only one less night before I get home," Tim said with a glance at the clock that was only showing eight.

"Way to be logical McGeek," Tony said in unison with Gibbs, "Yup."

"Night guys," Tim said fumbling for his phone and wincing when he smeared lube and come on the screen. "Same time tomorrow night?" he hoped he didn't sound too needy.

"Same bat time, same bat channel," Tony said just as Gibbs ended the call.

Tim found himself smiling as he dozed off. Maybe the rest of the conference and the consulting wouldn't be too bad if he had the phone call to look forward to at the end of the day. But no phone call would beat being wrapped around Gibbs and Tony as he drifted off to sleep. Only six days were left.


End file.
